Say No To Bashing Chara
by sykucil
Summary: Sekarang sedang marak Bashing Chara 'Hinata' dan 'Sakura'. Kalau Naruto dan Sasuke tahu, bagaimana reaksi mereka ya? Fic anti bashing all chara, Fic by Kuroi Kira, edited by Syllie Charm


xXx

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

**BASHING CHARA !? YUCK !!**

xXx

Suatu hari Naruto dan Sasuke sedang mengobrol di internet café. Walau dibilang mengobrol juga, sebenarnya yang dari tadi ngomong adalah Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan laptop yang dibawanya. Dia hanya ber'hn' ria setiap Naruto bertanya padanya dengan suara cempreng.

"Terus terus Teme, Si Hinata mukanya jadi merah. Lucuuu deeh..!!" gumam Naruto sambil ketawa-ketawa sendiri.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke malas sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Terus, pas aku pegang wajahnya, panas dan tambah memerah aja dia, uaaagh kawaaaaii..!!" Naruto menggila. Memang dia lagi senang-senangnya karena baru jadian dengan cewek yang ternyata sudah menyukainya dari dulu, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Hahaha, tapi Hinata kan emang lucu ya kan Teme??" tanya Naruto akhirnya yang sepertinya sudah lelah.

"........"

"Sasuke..!?"

"......."

"Hei..!! Lu kenapa sih..!?" gumam Naruto yang akhirnya bangkit karena penasaran apa yang dilihat Sasuke di laptopnya.

"Dobe, sini deh," gumam Sasuke dengan wajah serius dan menggeser tempat duduknya agar Naruto bisa duduk di sampingnya. Naruto mengangkat alis lalu melihat layar laptop Sasuke. Naruto tertegun, rupanya Sasuke sedang membuka website FanFiction. Dan ada judul yang menarik perhatian Naruto.

HINATA !? NO WAY !! by ****** *** _Reviews_

"EEEEEH…!? APA INI..!? KENAPA ADA HINATA, TEMEEEE..!?" teriak Naruto spontan hingga semua orang mendelik pada mereka berdua. Sasuke sendiri spontan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Mana gue tahu..!! Kan dia pacar lu, bukan gue ini..!!" gusar Sasuke. Lalu dia melirik Naruto, "Mau coba lihat gak?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya, Naruto mengangguk ragu.

Naruto dan Sasuke membaca fic itu dalam tenang. Sasuke memang biasa saja, tapi Naruto terlihat kalap. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Sasuke sendiri rasanya sudah merasakan aura-aura ganas seperti kyuubi (?) yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Apa nih? Hinata kalau buat teh, aku gak pernah kepanasan kok. Terus.. kayaknya aku gak pernah nyampakin Hinata kayak begitu deh, cih..!!" decih Naruto berkali-kali.

"Ngg, mau lihat reviewnya? Kali-kali ada yang belain pacar lu itu," gumam Sasuke malas sambil mengklik _Reviews. _Naruto terdiam, dia melihat reviewnya dan memang ada banyak yang membela Hinata. Naruto mulai sedikit tenang, tapi rupanya ada review yang menarik perhatiannya.

"E.. Eh, Teme. Kok orang ini bilang kalau fic ini pembalasan untuk fic bashing Sakura..!? Emang.. Sakura juga pernah di bashing?" tanya Naruto polos. Sasuke sedikit terbelalak, walau tertutup oleh ke'cool'annya.

"Apa? Sakura duluan yang dibashing? Sialan, siapa sih?" gerutu Sasuke kesal. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata pacarnya juga pernah mengalami nasib yang sama seperti pacar Naruto ini. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengetik judul fic tersebut di kotak search, dan setelah mencari cukup lama akhirnya ketemu fic ini...

**Don't Want Her !! by ***** ***** **_**Reviews**_

Sama seperti Naruto tadi, Sasuke juga membaca dengan geram. Tangannya berkali-kali mengepal dengan keras hingga terlihat memerah. Berkali-kali juga dia menggertakan giginya, membuat Naruto bergidik.

"Sialan..!! Sejak kapan, aku menilai cewek dari dadanya? Dan ini yang paling kurang ajar..!! Kekuatan Sakura itu hanya berasal dari 'obat'..!? Cih, minta mati ya orang ini?" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto mengelus-ngelus pundak Sasuke.

"Sabar sabar, memang orang-orang yang suka ngebashing itu sotoy..!! Kayak merasa diri mereka lebih baik aja..!!" gerutu Naruto agak panas.

"F*ck them..!!! Gak akan pernah gue maafin orang yang udah menginjak-nginjak harga diri Sakura!" Gumam Sasuke.

"Gue juga, gak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang udah nyakitin Hinata secara tidak langsung seperti ini!!!" Gerutu Naruto.

"Sialan banget yang udah hina Sakura..!! Dia bilang, Sakura yang sudah menjadi medic nin dengan mati-matian belajar dari Tsunade-sama ini, kuat karena 'obat'..!? Oh, ngerasa hebat rupanya. Asal dia tahu aja, medic nin itu harus mengontrol cakra sedetil mungkin..!! Gak banyak yang bisa melakukan itu, BAKAA..! Gue yakin tuh orang gak bakal bisa!! Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar yang berubah seketika menjadi super OOC.

"Gue juga, Hinata itu gak lemah..!! Dia kuat, tapi dia memang tidak terlalu menunjukkan. Hinata juga gak sejelek itu tahu..!! Hinata itu cantik dan salah satu cewek yang paling banyak disukai di Konoha seperti Sakura. Sok bilang Hinata jelek, emang dia cantik atau ganteng gitu? Hih, YUCK..!!" gumam Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidah. Sasuke mendengus.

"Memang gue akuin aja, Sakura punya kelemahan. Tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk membashingnya kan?" gumam Sasuke yang mulai tenang. Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Sama, Hinata juga seperti itu. Aku yakin sesempurna orang, dia pasti punya kelemahan. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini," gumam Naruto yang udah agak tenang lagi.

"Gue akuin, Sakura itu emosian dan cerewet," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Gue akuin, Hinata kadang lebay karena pingsan terus," gumam Naruto pelan. Lalu Sasuke dan Naruto bertatapan, kemudian tersenyum.

"Hehehe, tapi itu menjadikan cewek kita unik, ya nggak?" gumam Naruto. Sasuke mendengus dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Yeah, semoga orang-orang yang suka bashing dan alay bin sotoy itu segera pergi. Karena gara-gara mereka, aku makin ilfeel dengan fandom Naruto," gumam Sasuke. Lalu tiba-tiba ada dua wanita yang menghampiri dua laki-laki ini.

"Sasuke-kun di sini rupanya," gumam seorang gadis berambut pink sambil tersenyum riang berlari ke arah Sasuke. Di belakangnya seorang gadis berambut indigo mengikutinya, wajahnya memerah melihat Naruto.

"Na.. Naruto-kun," gumam gadis indigo itu. Naruto tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan..!!" gumam Naruto dan langsung merangkul kekasihnya itu. Membuat merah di wajah gadis polos itu makin bertambah saja. Sakura tertawa melihat keduanya.

"Hahahaa dasar Naruto, eh Sasuke-kun baca fic lagi ya?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekati laptop Sasuke. Dengan sigap, Sasuke langsung memegang laptopnya.

"Jangan baca fic ini, nanti matamu sakit," gumam Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke mematikan laptopnya dan memasukkannya dalam tas. Lalu dia merangkul kekasihnya itu...

"Sudahlah, nanti kalau ada fic yang bagus dan tidak alay seperti itu, akan kukasih tahu padamu," gumam Sasuke. Sakura tersipu malu menyadari dirinya yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Dan mereka pun segera keluar dari internet cafe itu...

**OWARI**

**Heee, maaf kami**** membuat fic yang gaje ini....**

**Harap dimaklumi sajalah *BUAAAGH*, ehem maaf kami membuat fic ini karena capek dengan pembashingan antar chara yang kerap terjadi di fandom ini. Terutama Sakura dan Hinata. Sykucil heran, apa sih salah mereka berdua sampai harus menerima bashing tanpa alasan yang jelas? Ckckck**

**Yah bisa dibilang, di fic ini Sasuke sebagai maskot Sakura lovers dan Naruto sebagai Hinata lovers. Perasaan kedua lovers, kami coba sesuaikan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Walau mungkin ada beberapa yang berbeda tapi setelah dikira-kira mungkin seperti ini hehehehe *PLAAAK* **

**Dan lagi, yang ingin kutanyakan apa Hinata fans dan Sakura fans tidak bisa akur? Bashing**** bashing mulu!! Itu termasuk mengotori fandom Naruto tahu, para senior kita banyak yang pindah fandom gara-gara "fic" semacam bashing ini atau yang banyak typonya. Syllie Charm adalah Hinata fans dan Sakura haters. Aku, Kuroi Kira adalah Sakura fans dan Hinata haters. Tapi kami bisa bersahabat dan saling menghargai kok. Kami juga tidak pernah menjelek-jelekkan chara lain. Masa' kalian tidak bisa?**

**Tiga hal yang perlu diingat...**

**SEMUA ORANG ****TIDAK ADA YANG SEMPURNA !!**

**STOP BASHING CHARA IN FANFICTION !!!**


End file.
